<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place For Everything, And Everything In It's Place by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929412">A Place For Everything, And Everything In It's Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Names, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Deer Tails, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nursery decorating, Pregnancy, Preparing for a kid, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor has a tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that you're pregnant with Alastor's baby, you two have got a lot of things that need to get done. One of the more exciting things is the baby's bedroom-- specifically, decorating it. Alastor was absolutely excited to be a dad-- he kept talking about all the things you both could do with your new baby when they're born, and about how he fully intended to be the best father and spouse he could absolutely be for the both of you... and he was equally excited when you asked him to gather some things to help decorate the baby's nursery. He might have gone a little overboard, though.</p><p>Just a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place For Everything, And Everything In It's Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello sweet beloved readers!</p><p>I am excited to present the next installment of my 'My Deer' series involving preggo Reader and Father Alastor! </p><p>Not many warnings this time, just a few!<br/>-Theres a graphic scene at the beginning. I don't want to spoil it, but there is blood and gore, and a picture depicting it<br/>-The majority of this fanfic is pretty fluffy, but if you don't like some dark themes (specifically, cannibal Alastor and some PTSD themes) then I'd suggest moving on 😅<br/>-Smut at the end of my fanfics as per usual, but sexual humor through out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49593584551/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p> </p><p><em>“A mother's love is like your soul, though she is dead or alive, she will live in your soul;</em><br/>
<em>A father's love is like your shadow, though he is dead or alive, he will live in your shadow”<br/>
<strong>-</strong></em> <strong>P.S. Jagadeesh Kumar</strong></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You had been sleeping peacefully, until the sharp rattling of the bed followed by a faint whimper woke you up. Your eyes snapped open, and you laid perfectly still, in case someone or something was in the room that wasn't supposed to be there. Your eyes try to peer through the dim, dark room, only aided by the dark red light that the hellish pentagram moon provides. You can't hear anything or see anything from your angle so you try to settle back down to fall asleep, only for the bed to suddenly jolt beneath you once more. </p><p>You quickly sit up in bed like your ass was on fire, eyes whizzing around the dark room as you try to look for the possible intruder, only to find the room empty. Uncertainty fills your stomach, and you lean over to your night stand and tug on the pull chain attached to a little lamp. The light turns on, and you find that the room is indeed empty. You lean back against the headboard with a soft exhale and the bed jolts once more, startling you yet again... but this time, there is another whimper that accompanies it. Your brain, despite being drowsy, is able to identify whose whimper it is.</p><p>
  <em>It's Alastor's.</em>
</p><p>You turn your head and worriedly look at your husband to see what's wrong. What you find, isn't pretty. He's sweating like a stuck pig, strands of red and black hair clinging to his face, his eyes squeeze together as his lower lip pouts and trembles before being roughly bitten down on by his sharp teeth. He writhes around in bed, twitching and trembling like he's afraid... and then moment's later, he jolts hard enough to rock the entire bed. The way his arms flail and grip the bedsheets as his legs kick and thrash-- it looks like he's trying to get away from something.</p><p>"Alastor? Alastor? Baby, what's wrong?"</p><p>
  <em>"Nnnooo..."</em>
</p><p>You frown at the frightened noise that leaves his lips, quickly deciding that you hate it and never, ever want to hear it again. It's at this moment your tired brain finally snaps awake and makes you realize;</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alastor is having a nightmare.</em> </strong>
</p><p>This alarms you, greatly. Alastor was a something of a nightmare himself-- at least, to everyone but you. Still though, what could scare a man like him?</p><p>You start to internally panic when you start to see little tears roll down his cheeks-- oh god, he's crying in his sleep! You have to do something! But what? If you wake him up in this frightened state of his, Alastor is liable to lash out on accident and possibly hurt you and the baby growing in your tummy. What to do, what to do? C'mon Mama Spooky Tits, THINK!</p><p>Wait! You can enter his dream! Kitty said in that meeting you had with her that Death Demons can get into people's heads and cause nightmares! Maybe you can get inside and manipulate the nightmare and turn it into something less horrific-- or, if you're really lucky, maybe you can turn it into a good dream! You immediately decide that's what you're going to do, and get up to sit on your knees, hands reaching out towards your husband until your hands are on either side of his head. Little white soul threads extend from your fingers and attach to his temples, and you close your eyes and try to focus your energy. Soon, your vision blurs...</p><p>...When it returns, you find yourself in a familiar place;</p><p>A bayou.</p><p>It doesn't look like you're in hell... Although, when you look down at yourself, you're still in your hellish form. Experimentally, you pull out your soul threads, and twitch your fingers to make sure they still work. You watch as your white soul thread glows, while your black soul thread sparkles with electricity-- Good. You look up and take the time to look around. You can spot many different kinds of plants that allow you to confirm you are definitely in Louisiana. Bald Cypress trees, Spanish moss, Duckweed-- just to name a few. However, are you in a random swamp, or are you in <em>your </em>swamp?</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>You search the nearby trees, looking for a specific symbol... where is it, where is it? Wait....!</p><p>THERE! A voodoo symbol, carved into a tree trunk! That's where you are! Alastor's dream is taking place in the swamp you used to live in as mortals! Your fingers graze the edges of the symbols-- you can feel ever ridge of the carved tree bark under the soft pads of your fingertips. It feels strange, knowing you're able to feel things in Alastor's dream... but you come to a horrific realization that if you can feel things, then Alastor can too. This especially terrifies you when you hear a scream off in the distance. You know that scream. It's haunted you for 87 years.</p><p>
  <em>Alastor!</em>
</p><p>You have no time to run-- the marshy waters and grass of the swamp will only slow you down if you choose to run, and you've got to get as fast to him as you can. Deciding that flight is the best option to use here, you shift over into your full demon form, causing large skeletal wings to painlessly burst from your back. Your large, powerful wings flap, lifting you into the air, before you quickly take off through the forest. Your flying skills are a little rusty, but you manage to avoid getting hit by a tree so you consider this flight to be a relative success. The pained screams of Alastor guide you closer to his location, until finally you find him and--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OH GOD.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No. No no NO NO NO.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There's Alastor, lying face down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was not happening. You immediately swoop down from the air and land right beside his body, tears filling your eyes as you sob heavily before you completely lose it and begin to wail mournfully. You wanted so bad to just shake him and have him pop up and scare you, like some twisted morbid joke. You'd accept that. You'd even forgive him. Something,<em> anything</em> would be better than <em>this!</em> With a trembling hand, you reach out to touch him, to caress him, to somehow let him know you're still there for him... and when your fingers are a hairsbreadth away, he suddenly begins to fade out of existence. Before you realize it, he's gone. The ground is clean, and undisturbed as if he was never there.</p><p>You throw your head back and scream out in agony, before repeatedly slamming your hands into the marshy ground and tugging on the soft blades of grass where his body just was as if he'll reappear due to your hissy-fit. But he's gone.</p><p>
  <em>He's gone.</em>
</p><p>This was NOT supposed to happen! You were supposed to SAVE him! How are you going to help him now? You don't know how to bring him to life-- you haven't studied that far in your books yet! If he's dead in his dream, is he dead in real life ? You know, just like those old wives tails that say if you die in your dream, then you die in real life? ARGH! This is so... FRUSTRATING! You want to help him, but you don't know how! Also, where the hell did his body go? It was just here, surrounded by blood and guts! Why did it just disappear like that?! You can't figure out how to bring him back if you can't find his body!</p><p>You hunch over and begin to cry <em>hard </em>into your hands, very much overwhelmed. You had never wanted to see Alastor's dead body-- to see him mangled and torn open in such a state. You often theorized with yourself that it would likely drive you insane, and so far you seem to be correct on that theory. This feels too real, too much and too fast. You weakly sob out an apology, hoping he can hear you, somehow, somewhere.</p><p>"I"m so sorry... I'm so so sorry..."</p><p>You continue to cry, only to be interrupted by a pair of frantic voices.</p><p><em>"I can't keep going!"</em> One of them says. Hey, wait a minute, that sounds a lot like--</p><p>
  <em>"You have to, Flower! You have to keep going!"</em>
</p><p>Your eyes widen. Holy fuck, that was Alastor's voice! How the fuck?! He was just DEAD, how is he--?! Panicking and not quite thinking clearly, you jump up into a nearby tree and conceal yourself in the darkness. Your eyes widen in shock when Alastor, looking very much alive, comes bursting through the brush with a mortal-looking 'you' right behind him. Your hand covers your mouth and you sob in relief at the sight of Alastor, who is injured, but thankfully not dead. Seeing Alastor alive makes you realize something, however.</p><p>Alastor is reliving his death in his nightmare. Over, and over. That's why he kept jolting in bed so much! That's why he disappeared a few seconds ago! He's reliving himself dying over and over! The dream resets when he dies! If it's resetting, then he's still alive and dreaming in the real world. Phew! Oh, thank the<em> gods. </em>Just thank all of them. Seriously. Praise Jesus, Praise Zeus, Praise BUDDHA.</p><p><em>"You need to run, Nightshade." </em>Human Alastor says, frantically.</p><p><em>"But what about you!? They'll hurt you too! Alastor, they'll kill you! I can't leave you behind! If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself!"</em>  Mortal 'you' says, just as frantic as he is.</p><p>You were right. You hadn't forgiven yourself. You felt horrible for not yanking him and pulling him through the swamp. Watching this play out but from a different angle was very hard for you to do-- especially since now you knew what would happen if you didn't succeed in helping him. But you had to remain strong. <em>For Alastor.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just run, Flower. Go, get to the house, hide, and wait for me. Go. GO!"</em>
</p><p>Your hands clasp over your mouth, tears quickly filling your eyes as you try not to sob again, as you watch human 'you' take off through the swamp, leaving Alastor behind. All that's left is the real you, and Human Alastor as he turns around, ready to face his doom.</p><p><em>"Do it for her. Do it so she's safe. They can't hurt her if they're busy with you." </em>He murmurs to himself.</p><p>You let out another muffled sob from behind your hand. Where those the last words he ever said? Is that why he's not running? Oh god. He really did sacrifice himself for you, didn't he? He did. In every sense of the word.</p><p>He really did die for you.</p><p>You become paralyzed with fear as you watch Alastor collapse against a tree, overcome by the dog attack that you two had narrowly escaped, before you both booked it and ran through the swamp, which had ultimately become your graves in the end. You try to force yourself to jump, to fly down and protect him, but it's like you were frozen in place. Your body just <em>would. not. budge. </em>Adrenaline rushes through your veins, your eyes dilate in fear, and your chest heaves as you pant rapidly, struggling to force your body to fucking MOVE, but it just vibrates and trembles in fear!</p>
<h1>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MOVE, GOD DAMN YOU!</strong> </span>
</h1><p>Then, you sharply inhale. Did you just hear howling? Oh no. Please, let your ears be playing tricks on you right now. Please, oh please.</p><p><em>Howling. </em> <em>Howling, snarling and barking! Oh, what a horrid noise to hear at this moment! That can only mean one thing!</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49593122677/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p>Out of the brush comes two dogs, growling and snarling as they slowly approach Alastor, who has braced himself against a tree. One hand clutches a bloody wound on his rib cage, the other hand holding his trusty knife. He watches them, panting heavily as they approach. They snarl and growl as they slowly approach him, getting closer, and closer until they finally lunge for him and--!!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"NO!!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>With breakneck speed, you finally swoop down from your hiding spot and land in front of Alastor with your wings spread wide and protectively, as black soul strings ERUPT from your finger tips, whipping and thrashing about violently. The dogs stop mid lunge and scramble to back away. They hover nearby, pacing as they try to look for an opening, but you just summon more and more black soul strings, all electrified and writhing around like tentacles to make yourself look as big and as scary as possible. You don't move, you just stand guard. However, one of them tries to take a lunge, at you and Alastor but you smack it away with your large wing, making it fall onto it's back before it scrambles away once more. You take one threatening step towards the dogs, who quickly decide 'fuck this', turn around, and book it out of the swamp. You stand there for a moment, chest heaving as you stare at their retreating forms angrily, before finally drawing your wings and soul strings back into your body as you revert back to your regular demon form. Once you're sure it's safe, you turn and Face Alastor.</p><p>He stares up at you, wide-eyed and in shock, still holding his wounds to try and stop the bleeding.</p><p>You slowly walk over to him, paying no mind in the way he quizzically stares at you-- you can see he recognizes you, but apparently he didn't expect you to show up. White soul threads slowly creep out of your finger tips, and you tweak and manipulate them so that they float over to Alastor. Covering all of his wounds in white soul threads, you begin to pump him full of your positive emotions, causing his wounds to glow as they slowly begin to heal. Once they are completely healed, you withdraw your soul threads and stuff them back into your body. Then you look up at him with a teary-eyed smile and say; "I will always protect you. Remember that."</p><p>Then, you lean forward, and press a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Your vision blurs, and when it clears, you find yourself back in hell, in the dimly lit bedroom.</p><p>You pull back your soul threads from Alastor's now peaceful looking face, and collapse beside him on the bed, exhausted.</p><p>Wow.<em> Wow,</em> that was intense.</p><p>Deciding that you don't want to sleep after that, you get out of bed and head into the kitchen. You pad your way over to the fridge, and swing it open. Pushing your way past the leftover containers of demon meat that Alastor has politely labelled so you don't accidentally eat it for a midnight snack, you search for something to drink. Finding nothing that appeals to you, you give up and close the fridge, deciding a glass of water will do just fine. You turn around and move to grab a glass, but when you look up after hearing the floorboards creak, you scream loudly when you are greeted by a set of glowing red eyes, floating in the darkness.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49599250942/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>"ALASTOR!!! <em>FUCK,</em> baby! You scared me!" You shriek, placing a hand over your heart in an attempt to calm it down so it doesn't burst through your chest.</p><p>"Sorry, darling." He mumbles sleepily with a yawn.</p><p>"Fucking spooky ass deer boy!" You snap, angrily. "Gonna give me a god damn heart attack! You owe me cupcakes in the morning!"</p><p>He gigglesnorts, and then yawns once more before he finally steps into the light. He's nude-- as expected-- and approaches you while rubbing one eye, trying to force himself to wake up. </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind. What are you doing?"</p><p>"...I couldn't sleep." You mutter softly, as you finally get yourself a glass of water and sip it.</p><p>Alastor comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you while pressing his bare chest against your back, leaning his head down to rest his cheek against yours. "Mmm. Probably because you figured out how to insert yourself into my dreams, hm?"</p><p>"You knew?"</p><p>"I figured it was you--the real you-- in my dream with the way you swooped down from the tree, after I woke up. Had it not been you, you'd have been sleeping peacefully next to me upon my waking. I figured, since you're awake and out here, you saw something that upset you."</p><p>You noticeably stiffen in his arms. You try to busy yourself by taking another (rather large) 'sip' of water.</p><p>"What did you see, my flower?" Alastor whispers in a  soft, gravelly voice.</p><p>"...I saw your corpse."</p><p>"Really?" He says, sounding both surprised and concerned you had to see such a thing. He knows that hearing him scream as you fled was hard enough to cope with-- he can't imagine what it was like for you seeing him torn apart.</p><p>"...I saw.. blood. Everywhere. You were.. mangled. I heard you scream, and found you just after you were..." You begin to explain, only to get choked up.</p><p>"It's ok... I'm here, I'm ok. You saved me, remember? Turned those dogs into a tiny pack of anxiety-ridden chihuahuas, you did."</p><p>You snort and let out a watery-sounding chuckle before sniffling. Alastor spins you around so you face him. You stare up into his tired, red eyes as he smiles down at you. </p><p>"Thank you." He says. "You came in and saved me from having to relive the nightmare."</p><p>"Anytime." You murmur quietly.</p><p>You both stare at each other in silence before Alastor yawns again, and pulls you close to him to hold you.</p><p>"Let's go back to bed." He says. "We can talk about it in the morning."</p><p>"It is morning." You say. "It's 4, almost 5 AM."</p><p>"Is the sun up?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then it's not god damn morning."</p><p>You snort loudly, and begin to giggle. Alastor scoffs softly and whines out; "C'moooonnnnn. Let's go back to bed. I can't sleep without you next to meeee.."</p><p>You smile and nod. "Ok, grumpy. Let's go to bed."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When you wake up in the morning, you smell cupcakes. It seems Alastor has kept his word.</p><p>You yawn, and climb out of bed, and head to the kitchen. Rubbing one eye sleepily, you yawn softly and turn to see Alastor leaning up against the counter and looking out of the window, dressed in a dress shirt, pants and an apron. You open your mouth to speak, but then you notice something strange protruding from Alastor's backside.</p><p>
  <em>Is that a deer tail? ...HOLY SHIT IT IS!</em>
</p><p>You sneak up behind Alastor, who is completely unaware of your presence behind him. Your eyes widen in amazement as you admire his tail. It's so fluffy! It's red and black, just like his hair, and it sways back and forth slowly like a pendulum in a clock. You suddenly very much want to pounce on it, like a cat with a cat toy.... and you don't hesitate to do so. "You have a deer tail?!" You ask excitedly, as you suddenly reach out and sink your fingers into his soft, fluffy little red and black tail without hesitation.</p><p>Alastor lets out the most GIRLIEST shriek you have ever heard in your life as he promptly LEAPS across the fucking room, backing himself into the corner and bracing himself against it while looking at you completely red-faced, and wide-eyed. You clasp your hands over your mouth, wide-eyed and in shock that he outright screamed when you touched it-- in a much higher pitch than you can go, no less!</p><p>Alastor stares at you, panting softly from having moved so fast, while you open your mouth and try to apologize;</p><p>"I am so fucking sorry, I-"</p><p>"Don't. Grab the tail." He says, his voice trembling.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't... You have a tail? How have-- How have you been hiding it!? I've seen your bare ass before! I've never seen your TAIL before! <em>How the fuck do you have a tail?!"</em></p><p>"I typically use magic to hide it... so it does not get grabbed."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"</p><p>"Don't... apologize..." He says, still panting. "I have always said you have full permission to touch me. I just... <em>warn me</em> next time before you grab the tail."</p><p>"Is.. is it that sensitive?"</p><p>"Do you want the explicit explanation, or the semi-PG explanation?"</p><p>...What?</p><p>"...Explicit?"</p><p>He lifts his apron, and points to a large bulge in his pants.</p><p>Your eyes widen, when you realize a large wet stain is starting to form.</p><p>"Did you just-?!"</p><p>"Cum? No. Pre-cum? Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change."</p><p>You blush heavily, as he waddles his way past you. You go to drop your arms by your side, while he panics and scampers away from you.</p><p>"I WASN'T GONNA TOUCH IT!" </p><p>"Sorry! Sorry, got scared! Sorry!" He says, waving his arms about frantically in the air while waddling faster to the bedroom, as you giggle maniacally.</p><p>Sitting by the kitchen island on a chair, you wait patiently for Alastor to return, only to hear him cry out from the bedroom; "AUGH! It is EVERYWHERE!"</p><p>You almost fall out of your chair, cackling. Alastor doesn't help when he snaps back at you when he hears you laughing; "EEEUGH! IT'S SO GROSS!"</p><p>"Are your boxers ruined?!" You call back, trying to stifle your giggles.</p><p>"Forget my boxers, my DIGNITY is ruined!"</p><p>You fall out of your chair, clashing to the floor with a loud thud as you begin to literally roll around the kitchen floor, laughing your ass off. </p><p>He comes back and find you rolling around of the floor, and just shakes his head. "Are you done laughing at my pain?"</p><p>You almost immediately stop and look up at him and frown at how defeated he sounded. "Does it bother you that much...?"</p><p>"..A little." </p><p>You frown, and pick yourself off the floor, and quickly stride over to him and pull him into a tight hug, arms draped over his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."</p><p>He hugs you back, burying his face into the top of your head. <em>"You</em> didn't. I was embarrassed because of how it affected me. It's a weakness. I hate weaknesses."</p><p>"It's not a weakness. Kinks are not weaknesses. Not in the sense you're thinking of."</p><p>Chuckling, he blushes heavily as you pull back to look at him. "Kink? You think it's a kink?"</p><p>"Do I need to grab it again to prove my point?"</p><p>"No! No, not at all!" He says, holding his hands up in surrender while giggling nervously.</p><p>You chuckle softly, and stand on your tippy-toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I won't touch it. I promise. I'm just teasing... though, I might... play with it later tonight."</p><p>A saturated blush takes over his cheeks, and you can see his tail wiggle excitedly behind his back.</p><p>"Oooh, someone like that idea?"</p><p>"Maybe.Shush.Don'tTeaseMe." He spits out rapidly all in one breath. "I totally hate the idea. Absolutely despise it." He says, as his tail wiggles faster.</p><p>You giggle, as your arms teasingly run down his rib cage, steadily moving down his sides, down and around his hips towards his tail. The closer you get, the faster it wags and the louder he giggles. Then, just as you're about to touch it, you rip your hands away. </p><p>"Ok. I won't do it then." You say, giggling as you begin to walk off to the bedroom.</p><p>"NO! WAIT, COME BACK! I was j-just joking!" He says. When you keep on walking, he surges forward, spins you around, and scoops you up into his arms, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. Holding you up by your ass, he buries his face between your breasts... as his tail wags happily all the while. </p><p>You giggle softly, and lightly run your fingers through his hair. "Feel better?"</p><p>"Mmhmmphf" He says, sighing happily.</p><p>Smiling, you bend your neck to press a kiss to the top of his fluffy hair. "I love you."</p><p>"ILuffYouDoo." He says, muffled by your breasts. You giggle, and sniff the air.</p><p>"Hey, I think the cupcakes or muffins are almost done-- whatever you're baking."</p><p>His head slightly pops out from your breasts, only visible from the eyes up. </p><p>"Almremee?" He says.</p><p>"You mean 'Already?' Yes, I think so. That means you gotta put me down."</p><p>"But, boobies..." He whines, as he fully removes his heads from your breasts.</p><p>You gigglesnort loudly, and shake your head. "Cmon, before they burn. We don't want burnt cupcakes, do we?"</p><p>"I guess...." He says, sighing as he puts you down. He gives you a kiss and lightly spanks your bottom to set you off. You giggle, and run off to get dressed really quick.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When you come back, dressed in a nightgown, Alastor has just pulled the-- muffins?-- out of the stove. You smile. He looks adorable with that wide smile of his and his favorite apron on.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49594553977/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>"I thought you were making cupcakes?"</p><p>"Muffins are just naked cupcakes, my dear! Besides, they are actually cupcakes, they just came out a little.. fluffier."</p><p>You snort. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense! What are you going to use for frosting?"</p><p>"Buttercream Frosting!"</p><p>"Ooooh, YUM!"</p><p>"I thought you'd like that! I've already prepared it. Can you grab the frosting piping bag off the counter, please? It has everything in it already."</p><p>"Sure!" You say, quickly trotting over to the counter to grab it. Once you find it, you run back to Alastor, where he has set all the cupcakes set out on a plate. He takes the frosting piping bag, applies the piping tip to the bag, and then begins to dress the cupcakes. </p><p>"Mmmm, looks yummy." You say, trying not to drool at the way the buttercream frosting oh-so-satisfyingly is perfectly applied to the cupcake. "You're so good at cooking and baking. It's a wonder how I'm not fat."</p><p>"Even if you were 'Fat', I'd still love you."</p><p>"Seriously? Even if I was 500 pounds?"</p><p>"Yes, even then. Fat does not mean ugly, and I hope you don't think of yourself as ugly. You're the prettiest dame I've ever met.... and the sexiest."</p><p>You smile appreciatively. "You're so sweet... You're perfect, you know."</p><p>He snorts. "No, I most certainly am not. I am great, but I am <em>not </em>perfect."</p><p>"Oh? Name ONE flaw."</p><p>"I EAT people."</p><p>"People are assholes, you're just doing population control." You say, waving your hand dismissively. "Same with demons. Demons are sucky people, so you eat them. Besides, I know YOU don't see that as a flaw, not with the way you were chowing down on dinner last night."</p><p>"Mmm, that trespasser <em>was</em> delicious. Cupcakes are done, by the way."</p><p>You grin and take one from the plate... but as soon as you go to bite down on it, a loud <strong>BANG </strong>is heard, followed by a chorus of impatient groans.</p><p>"Ugh. The scaly babies are hungry." You groan.</p><p>"Well, had <em>they</em> caught the trespasser then they wouldn't be hungry, and <em>I</em> wouldn't have caught him instead. How he managed to swim through the bayou without disturbing them, I'll never know."</p><p>"Don't bully my scaly children, I'll tug on that tail so hard, you'll--"</p><p>"Okay, okay, Sorry!" He giggles, <strike>throwing</strike> "dropping" the piping bag as his hands fly to cover his wiggly tail protectively.</p><p>You snort. "I'm not actually going to bother your tail. Here, can you put this on a plate for me? We'll have cupcakes and coffee together when I get back from feeding the babies."</p><p>"Yes, my darling!"</p><p>As Alastor moves to get you a plate, you quickly run to the back to grab the gator babies some breakfast. Grabbing the largest chunk you can find, you lug it through the house and then outside. The moment you swing open the cabin door, you are bum rushed with the gators, who grumble happily upon seeing their mama.</p><p>"Hi sweet babies!"</p><p>They bellow happily, emitting throaty noises and groans while nuzzling your ankles appreciatively.</p><p>"Are you guys hungry? Do you want breffast?" You coo.</p><p>They whine, and stomp their little feetsies impatiently, making you giggle. "Alright, alright. I got your food. Line up for me, so everyone gets a turn!"</p><p>The Alligators do just that, lining up, patiently waiting for their breakfast. You take your time, tearing off sizable chunks so that they are full-- but not too full in case a trespasser comes by.</p><p>They wait patiently for you, holding their mouths open while you drop the meat on their tongues. They sit politely, only closing their mouths when your hand is back in their line of sight-- they don't want Mama to lose a finger, after all. After they get their food, they waddle off happily and head back to the water, where they quickly drop below the water's surface. Before you know it, the line is completely empty. However, not all of your swamp babies have been fed. You've gotten some new residents as of lately, many having learned that there is a nice lady in the center of the bayou that gives wonderful treats in exchange for love. After the alligator's swim off, some smaller critters come hopping through the trees, hoping you have some berries or some nice fat frogs to eat.</p><p>Of course you do! You're the beloved Mama of the bayou! Bayou Mama, to the rescue!</p><p>The nice thing about the animals, is that they are surprisingly not greedy. They only tend to come to you if they cannot find a meal themselves-- the only ones that come everyday are Bean, and the gators because they actively guard the bayou, plus they legitimately love you, and not just for the food you provide (Hey, you give the best belly rubs, don't judge).</p><p>You take your time feeding the critters, making sure that everyone gets at least <em>something</em> in their stomachs. Occasionally, you'll heal one that has a nasty wound, or pick it clean of ticks. After feeding everyone, you watch as they all scamper off, happily sighing. Here's the thing; Typically, hell doesn't have animals. However, Alastor created this bayou from <em>memory, </em>which means it comes with everything that a bayou normally does-- bugs, birds, critters, predators, trees-- even if he's never seen a Louisiana black bear, they still exist in the swamp because he <em>knows</em> they live in the swamp. Animals don't typically survive in hell, so the ones that live in your swamp have mutated rapidly to survive the conditions. New traits started popping up-- spikes protruding from spines, glowing eyes, venom potency increase, size increase, diet changes... just to name a few.</p><p>You don't mind all the critters that come to visit you, but you definitely will admit to having a special soft spot for your gator babies and for Bean. Something about their scaly selves are adorable to you. No idea why. Anyway, you should probably get back inside... Alastor is probably waiting for you!</p><p>You run back inside the house, sighing heavily while Alastor waits patiently at the Kitchen Island for you, plate and coffee at the ready.</p><p>"Hello Darling!"</p><p>"Hey, sorry I took so long. We had some critters show up this time."</p><p>"Understandable! I kept your coffee hot for you."</p><p>"Mmm, thank you." You say, picking it up and taking a sip. "So, I was thinking we could decorate a room for the baby, today. If you feel up to it?"</p><p>Alastor seems to perk up immediately. "Really?!"</p><p>"Yeah...? Are you excited?" You giggle.</p><p>"Am I? Yes, I am! I have SO many ideas that we could do! We'll need to get the the basics of course, like a crib, a changing station, a place to store their clothes and their toys-- oh! Toys! Yes! They'll need plenty of things to play with! I need to go! I need to go right now, while I am INSPIRED, Haha! I shall return!" He says, getting up and rushing to take off his apron and put on his coat.</p><p>"Alastor, baby! What room are we going to use? All of the ones we have are full!"</p><p>"Hm? OH! RIGHT!" He says, snapping his fingers. The floor rumbles loudly, but other than that, nothing happens... At least, not in here.</p><p>He rushes over to you and hands you a pair of keys. "Across from our bedroom there will be a new room. That will be the baby's room! Now, I shall return, I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too. Be-"</p><p>He's gone.</p><p>"...Safe." You giggle. </p><p>Well. He's certainly excited.</p><p> </p><p>Hours pass.</p><p>While Alastor is gone, you went searching through the storage room and your old room for things you could possibly add to the baby's room. You didn't know how much Alastor was getting, so you just tried to do what you could without fully filling up the room-- hanging up pictures, hanging some curtains to block out the intense red sunlight, little things like that. It looked pretty good, if you say so yourself!</p><p>"Daaaaarling~! ♫♪"</p><p>Oop! Alastor's home!</p><p>"I'm in the baby's room love!" You call out to him.</p><p>You can hear his heavy footsteps approach, and then the door swings open and he enters the room...</p><p>...Empty handed.</p><p>"Darling? Where's the baby stuff? You were gone for <em>hours..." </em>You asked, face screwed up in complete confusion.</p><p>"I had to get a void storage unit. Buy, not rent!" He says, hands clasped behind his back with an eager smile on his lips.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>He shows you what he means by pulling out a little purple remote control with a big hot pink button on it out of his pocket. As soon as he pushes the button, a GIANT purple and pink swirly portal opens, and THOUSANDS of baby items come POURING out of it with a loud CRASH. You shriek as a GIANT wave of toys, clothes and furniture comes flying right for you. You turn and try to outrun it, but the wave is <em>slightly faster! </em>You are quickly consumed by the giant ocean of baby stuff, and you reach your arms out with a yelp as you try to break the surface but only end up failing to do so and are forced to accept your own doom. Soon, the giant mass of baby things settles. Alastor, chuckling deviously like a little naughty child, takes a couple steps closer towards it while summoning up his microphone. He twirls his microphone like a baton in his hand, and stabs it into the center of the clutter and swirls it around in it, occasionally poking and prodding it until he finally hears a muffled indignant cry of; "OUCH! Son of a BITCH! Not my ASS!"</p><p>He snorts. "Grab onto the pole!"</p><p>You do as he asks, and he pulls on it, causing you to break the surface. You sputter out a few baby socks and shoot an irritated look at him, complete with an angrily twitching eyebrow. Then, he snickers at you.</p><p>"Oh, find that funny do ya?" You say while cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Mmhm. Very funny." He giggles.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well... Jokes on YOU!" You cry out, yanking hard on the microphone before letting go, causing Alastor to cry out in surprise as he too falls into the ocean of clutter. You reach down into the messy mass, and feel around. Then you find the top of Alastor's head. </p><p>"Pull me up! By my shirt collar!" He giggles, muffled by the piles of clothes jam-packed over his head. Hmm. He still sounds a little too smug for your liking.</p><p>...You can fix that.</p><p>"Hey, what are you-- that's not my shirt collar. Wait. WAIT. HAVE MERCY, WAIT, NO! NO NO NO-- AAAAAIIIIYEEEE!"</p><p>He squeals as you firmly wrap your hand around one of his antlers and pull him upward, breaking the surface. He comes up, gasping for air and immediately swats your hands away from his antlers. He's giggling, so you know he's not mad, but he's also trembling and has a blush over his face.</p><p>"Nasty wife!" He playfully snarls at you.</p><p>"Nasty husband!" You growl back, equally as playful.</p><p>The both of you collapse into each other, giggling like a bunch of little kids until a few tears of laughter leave your eyes. You both reach up to each other's face and wipe away the tears, snickering as you try to calm down.</p><p>"Ok... We should probably try to organize some of this. There is no way <em>all </em>of this is going to fit though. Honestly, did you buy out the whole store?!"</p><p>"...I <em>might</em> have gone a little overboard."</p><p>You snort. "A LITTLE?! "</p><p>Alastor giggles maniacally. "Stop it! Don't daddy-shame me! I'm allowed to be excited!"</p><p>"I get that, but did you need to buy-- what-- 12 departments of baby stuff?"</p><p>"Yes! Preparation is key! The more we have, the more prepared we are, hahahaha!"</p><p>"I know but we--... Is that a <em>gun?"</em></p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Why is there a <em>gun</em> in with the baby stuff????"</p><p>"The baby needs to be able to protect themselves!"</p><p>"WITH A <span class="u">GUN</span>?"</p><p>"Yes!" He says, grinning like a Cheshire cat. God, that crazy smile. That damn, stupidly adorable crazy smile! Gets you every time!</p><p>You shake your head in disbelief, laughing so hard that your torso shakes. "Alright. What should we do first? What kind of look are we going for?"</p><p>"I think we should start with the basics. Which crib do you want to pick?"</p><p>"...How many cribs did you get?"</p><p>"...." He says nothing. He just stares at you with a wide grin and big bright eyes.</p><p><em>"...Alastor." </em>You say in a warning tone.</p><p>"Yes, beloved wife of mine?" He says, his smile widening as he becomes more and more amused with your frustration.</p><p>"How many cribs did you get?"</p><p>"That would be 16, my dear!'</p><p>"SIX-FUCKING-TEEN?!"</p><p>"Is that a problem?" He says while tilting his head innocently, his expression unchanging.</p><p>"We're having a baby. <em>A</em> baby. I repeat, ONE BABY."</p><p>"I didn't know what you had in mind for design, so I just grabbed a variety!"</p><p>"You-- I can't-- How-- Ugh... Ok.. Safety and comfort for the baby comes first... Functionality is a close second... Style is last. I'm gonna.. Ok.. Woah, I'm overwhelmed." You say, as your breathing picks up a bit in speed. Alastor doesn't hesitate the moment he sees you starting to hyperventilate, he just <em>moves</em>. He swims his way through the ocean of clutter towards you, and tugs you closer to his chest. Wrapping his arms around you, he allows you to lay your head on his chest so you can listen to his heartbeat.</p><p>"That's it... Just slow down your breathing." He says in a low tone of voice while gently rubbing your back. Just listen to my heart, and my voice...." He drawls soothingly.</p><p>You nod against his chest, and try to do as he tells you to.</p><p>"That's it." He gently praises. "In, 1, 2, 3, and out, 1, 2, 3. In, 1, 2, 3, and out, 1, 2, 3."</p><p>He counts along in a soft-spoken voice as you breathe in and out, gently guiding you along. Soon, you've completely calmed down and are comparable to a limp wet noodle with the way you lay in Alastor's arms.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome, darling. Shall we get started on decorating?"</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, I think so. You'll help me, right?"</p><p>"Of course, my dear. We're in this together, after all!"</p><p>You smile sweetly up at him as he leans down and nuzzles his nose affectionately against your own. "Alright, my beloved! What shall we do first?"</p><p>"Me? You're letting me pick first? I thought you would, since you're so excited."</p><p><em>"You're </em>the one that has a baby inside of you. I can be excited as much as I want, but <em>you're</em> the one that has to deliver them. I'm not the one that has to pop a baby out!"</p><p>You snort. "Yeah, that certainly wouldn't do well with your anatomy... Although, I suppose you could get a c-section like I am."</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49580016391/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>"C-Section?" He says, sounding slightly alarmed at having someone cut you open.</p><p>"They're much safer than they were in our time, dear. No worries, you'll be by my side the whole time."</p><p>He relaxes at that notion, and holds you close in his arms. "Good, because if something would happen to you and the baby I don't know what I'd do with myself.."</p><p>"You'd murder the entire hospital and all of it's staff, and then 90% of hell is what you'd do." You tease, trying to cheer him up before he gets into a dark mood.</p><p>He chuckles. "True. Very true."</p><p>"Why don't we get started, love? Can you get the cribs out so we can choose? Just grab the top three that you prefer. That's how we'll choose things-- in threes."</p><p>"I can do that. First, let's get out of the pool of baby stuff, yes?" He chuckles as he takes you by the hand and guides you out of the mass ocean of clutter. Once your limbs are free, you take the time to leisurely stretch with a soft groan as your back pops.</p><p>"Mmm, back massage for you, later." Alastor says under his breath.</p><p>"Stop, I'm fine." You giggle. "Let's get started!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You and Alastor are <em>exhausted. </em></p><p>You spent most of the day working on the nursery, trying to decorate it to fit both of your tastes-- which wasn't hard as you both had the same aesthetic and were pretty agreeable in most aspect of your lives, having lived with each other as mortals for a little over 14 years. The hard part was sorting through all of the stuff Alastor had bought in his baby-fever-induced state. He didn't seem to regret it though, so you weren't going to complain. Not when it made him so happy.</p><p>You were so thankful Alastor was accepting of your child. You've heard the horror stories of baby father's abandoning their children-- you even believe that's what happened with Alastor's father, but you could be wrong. Either way, you were thankful that he loved and accepted you and the baby.</p><p>Currently, you were both in the kitchen. You had just finished eating dinner. You were in the process of drying off dishes and putting them away, when you noticed Alastor leaning against the counter, hair tied up in a ponytail, and his little floofy tail slowly swaying from side to side.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49600788793/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he's thinking about something pleasant, if his wagging tail is anything to go by. Mmm, how you would <em>love </em>to sink your fingers into it and feel the soft, plush fur beneath your fingertips.</p><p>
  <em>...Well, you did say you might play with it later tonight... why not do that right now?</em>
</p><p>After putting the last dish away, you slowly and silently creep up behind Alastor. His tail is still wagging at the same pace, so you know he hasn't heard you yet. Strange, his hearing is usually so sensitive... he must be really deep in thought.</p><p>
  <em>That makes what you're about to do all the more worthwhile, though!</em>
</p><p>Quick as a flash of lightning, you surge up behind him, pressing your breasts into his back as you lean over him. Placing one hand on top of his hands on the counter, you reach your other hand down between the two of you and lightly dig your fingers into his delicate, fluffy little red and black deer tail. The effect it has on him is almost immediate; He cries out as his knees completely give out from the shock, but thankfully you've placed <em>your </em>knee in between his legs to give him support. His legs wobble and shake, and his hands grip the counter tightly as he tries to pull himself up into a semi-standing position. However, you're forcing him to lean over and brace his hands against the counter, with the way you're pressed against his back. When you place your chin on his shoulder, you can partially see how his once relaxed expression has become strained-- his mouth hangs open in shock and his eyes are squeezed shut as he rapidly lets out quick, soft little pants. His entire body trembles, as you run your fingers through the fur on his tail.</p><p>Your hand on the counter moves to fully hold his hand, and he readily accepts it, tightly squeezing his fingers around yours-- a silent way of telling you he is fine with this, but is still very much nervous. Though his body trembles, you know it is not from fear but rather from excitement.</p><p>"Mmm... I did tell you I was going to play with it later, didn't I?"</p><p><em>"A</em><em>h-hah,</em> I can't... think...!"</p><p>You chuckle darkly against his cheek. "Can't think straight with my fingers buried in your tail?"</p><p><em>"Y-yeh!"</em> He moans weakly, trying to say 'yes' but instead it comes out as pure gibberish.</p><p>You hum appreciatively at the moan that leaves his lips when you reach your other hand down and begin to gently palm the leaking bulge in his pants. The fabric of his pants his wet from pre-cum, but you don't comment on it. You just undo his pants with one hand and shove the flaps out of the way, revealing his throbbing hard on that springs up in the air. You make good work of all of his clothes, practically tearing them off of him-- all with one hand. Your other hand never leaves his tail, even as you kick the rest of his clothes out of the way with your foot. He sighs in relief as his dick is freed from the constrictive confinement of his pants, but quickly chokes on his own breath when you quickly and firmly wrap your hand across the length of his dick. Slowly, you begin to stroke it in tandem with the way you're stroking his tail, and his knees wobble and almost, <em>just almost</em>, give out again. Fortunately, he is able to shift his legs into a much more stable position.. unfortunately, that means he has to spread his legs wider and, in turn, give you more room to work with.</p><p>Slowly stroking his tail and his cock has him outright trembling like he's a real-life vibrator. He's panting, whining and whimpering as you slowly edge/torture him.</p><p>"More." He begs you. "More, f-faster."</p><p>"Faster?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! Faster, faster, faster!"</p><p>"Ooooh, a <em>lot </em>faster, huh?"</p><p>'YES!"</p><p>"What's the magic word, baby?"</p><p>"Pleeeeeease?"</p><p>"Mhm, that's the word. Give me a little more, love. Can you beg for me? Beg all pretty for me? For your wife?"</p><p>"Please, please go faster, please stroke me off faster, please, oh please, oh please, oh FUCK!"</p><p>You grin widely, as his knees give out again as you suddenly <em>burst</em> with speed, stroking his beautiful hard cock and his tail at a rapid pace. His hips are bouncing now as he helplessly bucks himself into your fist, throwing his head back while moaning. You dig your breasts and weight into his back, silently signalling him to bend down until his chest is completely pressed against the counter. He shivers from how cold the counter-top feels against his skin, but he does as you command none the less. You have to stand on your tippy-toes to keep your breasts pressed against his back, but it doesn't hurt so you're fine. His face is still screwed up in a desperate expression, his tongue threatening to loll out of the side of his mouth as he pants heavily. He lets out a loud, drawn out moan when you speed up ever so slightly, and starts to rock his hips faster, desperately chasing that release.</p><p>You can feel the weight of his heavy hard cock as it throbs within your grasp, pulsing against your fingertips as you rapidly stroke it, using the large amount of pre-cum as lube. When it begins to throb and his moans become higher in pitch, you grin wickedly.</p><p>"Do you want to cum?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeh-yes!"</em>
</p><p>"Mmm, yeah? Where do you want to cum? My mouth, my face, or my tits?"</p><p>"All of it! Please! I want.. I want to c-cover you!"</p><p>You quickly get off of him, and drop to your knees as Alastor quickly spins around and continues to desperately stroke his cock, gritting his teeth and biting his lower lip as he tries to hold himself back long enough for you. Gripping the collar of your dress, you rip it right down the center and the display of strength has Alastor groaning appreciatively. His cock visibly throbs in his hand, and he throws his head back and lets out a loud cry of pleasure before looking back down at you. </p><p>"Gonna cum soon!"</p><p>You push up your breasts, and crane your neck forward and teasingly lick the tip, signalling that you're ready for him. He cries out your name at the top of his lungs, squeezing one eye shut as the other stays open and watches as he sprays rope after rope of hot white liquid all over your face, tits and lips. You even catch some on your tongue, and readily gobble down the sweet tasting semen. He slows down, panting heavily...</p><p>...But his cock is still rock hard.</p><p>"You're still hard!? After all of that?"</p><p>He nods breathlessly, leaning over the counter to grab you a small towel-- but you don't need it. As soon as he turns around, you make a show of pushing your breasts up and lapping up all the droplets of cum on them, before wiping the rest off of your face with your hand and slurping it down as well. Alastor drops the towel in shock, eyes wide as he takes in the filthy display before him.</p><p>Sucking your fingers clean, you giggle at the way he's eyeing you.</p><p>"Mmm, sorry. Couldn't help myself. You taste so sweet."</p><p>He groans under his breath, and leans up against the counter, trying to catch his breath before round 2.</p><p>But you are impatient and are raring to go.</p><p>"C'monnn, baaaabyyyy... Don't you want to play with me?"</p><p>...Well who the fuck could say no to that? Not him!</p><p>He leaps for you, and pins you to the kitchen floor with a lustful growl. He begins to press heavy kisses all up and down your neck, as you tilt your head to offer him more room. You smile, and moan softly as one of his hands come up to grope and grip your breasts, while one hand holds his cock steady as it slowly prods your entrance. You part your legs wide for him, and he takes that as the go-ahead. Steadily, he pushes into you and immediately sets a fast pace. Obviously he's still reeling from before, but you're more than wet enough to accommodate his size and girth.</p><p>He groans, rolling his head back as he closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of your warm, wet, tight cunt. His breath comes out in little huffs in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. You know neither of you are going to last long-- you're too riled up to try and hold back your primal urges for each other. You wrap your hands around him, and reach one hand down to grip his tail. He cries out your name, keening as you rub your thumb through the fur in a circular motion. Soon, your entire hand engulfs his tail, and begins to stroke it off like you would a cock, and he just loses his god damn mind.</p><p>He sets a brutal and relentless pace-- one where, at first, you're concerned that one of you is going to snap in half, but you quickly disregard the concern when he starts to repeatedly slam into your g-spot. As a reflex, your hand tightens your hip on his tail for stability and he just groans loudly in response before speeding up even more. Mercilessly, he pounds himself into you while growling, moaning, and wailing above you. When your walls tighten around his dick, he shudders and knows your orgasm is imminent. Good, because he thinks he's about to-- oh FUCK.</p><p>His cock <em>bursts, </em>completely filling you up to the brim with his seed as he continues to frantically hump and fuck you, eyes squeezed shut as he moans your name the entire time. You, on the other hand, have lost all inhibition upon seeing himself come undone, as you quickly come undone yourself. Your nails dig into his hip and his tail as you orgasm <em>hard, </em>and convulse beneath him. The other of you shudder, shiver, and tremble as you slowly rock your hips into each other, trying to greedily soak in those last few moments of bliss.</p><p>Finally, he pulls out of you with a groan and collapses beside you onto the floor.</p><p>"Well, if you weren't pregnant before, you definitely are now." He teases tiredly as he lovingly strokes your stomach.</p><p>You snort loudly, followed by a giggle. "Yeah... How's your tail? Did I tug too hard?"</p><p>"My tail is fine. I do believe you were correct before, by the way, when you said it was a kink. I don't.... I don't think I have ever cum so much before."</p><p>"Ooooh.... <em>wonderful!" </em>You say, grinning wickedly.</p><p>Alastor can't help but chuckle and shiver with anticipation at the devious smile you give him in response. "Don't look at me like that, I'll get hard and I don't have any more cum to give right now."</p><p>You snort again; "What, are your cum reserves dry?"</p><p><em>"Bone dry." </em>He jokes.</p><p>You giggle again and lightly slap his chest. "Yooouuuu dork!"</p><p>"Yoooouuu married me!" He retorts.</p><p>You burst out into laughter and pull him close to you. "I love you, you idiot."</p><p>"I'm an idiot? If I'm an idiot, what does that make you?" He snickers.</p><p>"A happy idiot."</p><p>He snorts, and holds you close to his chest. "Mmm, I love you too."</p><p>"Mmmm... Hey, what do you want to name the baby?"</p><p>"I'm not sure... We'll think of something. Maybe we can get some suggestions from people." Alastor suggests.</p><p>"Maybe.... Oof, I need to shower. I'm all sweaty." You giggle.</p><p>"May I join?"</p><p>"Depends. You wanna round three?"</p><p>"....Maaaaaybe." He says, with a Cheshire cat-like grin.</p><p>You throw your head and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Your own little family, with the man you love...<br/>
You couldn't wait. ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beloveds!</p><p>I'm interested in what you thought for this!</p><p>Also what are some baby names that you think would do good for the reader? :o<br/>Let me know!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!<br/>Love you faces, and see you in the next one!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>